


Do You Trust Me?

by michaelvicious (maxximum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Parlor, Derek is kind of a dork, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream Parlors, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Scott is Derek's Son, Scott is adorable, Stiles is a cool guy, Stiles is bad at feelings, Stiles is scared, but a cute dork, so is Derek, somewhat artist!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximum/pseuds/michaelvicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got it, but uh, wh-what about you? What would you like Der--Sir?” Stiles stopped himself before he could say the man’s name, as if he were an old friend.</p>
<p>Derek hadn’t seemed to notice this and was deep in thought about what flavor he wanted. He didn’t want to take up too much of this boy’s time just deciding, even if it was his job.</p>
<p>“Surprise me!” Derek could care less what it was, just as long as he wasn’t making things awkward.</p>
<p>Stiles smiled at him, “Alright… but do you trust me?” He looked longingly at Derek.</p>
<p>“I- uh, yeah. I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm really sorry if it's not any good. Also, I used italics a lot and I said their names more often than I should have. oops. It's formatted really weird too, sobs. The ending wasn't as great as I would've liked it to be, but it's something! Thank you!

_Dad, you said you'd get for me last time_! The small voice, repeated in his head.

 

Derek glanced down at his watch, hoping that he still had some time left. It was already 6:47 p.m. _Crap_. He would never make it in this traffic.

 

The tall man rubbed a hand across his jaw line, his face unshaven. "I promised him." He muttered.

 

He grabbed his suitcase and ran out of his office and into the parking lot, virtually throwing himself into his Camaro.

 

Derek drove as fast as the law would allow him, still trying to get to his destination before they closed… in twelve minutes.

 

_You promised, Dad_! The young boy’s words ringing loudly in his head. He had promised, over and over again and it was about time he finally got his son that ice cream he’d been pining over for the past few weeks.

 

As he turned the final red light, he could see the _32 Below_ sign glowing brightly in the distance. It was 6:53, but he was hoping that he might still have a chance to get something for his little Scott.

 

Scott's parents had passed away when he was three and had made Derek his guardian in case anything ever happened.

 

Derek, now twenty-eight, had been caring for the young boy for eight years and although Scott wasn't Derek's own son, he still loved his father more than anything.

He loved keeping Scott happy, so if that meant getting him some ice cream, so be it. He pulled into the parking lot and flung himself out of his car. He noticed that there were no other cars except for a large, green jeep. The small building looked cozy, pastel colors coating the walls.

 

He walked into the shop, the bell ringing as he stepped in. He could hear a groan coming from behind the counter, possibly an employee not expecting a customer this close to closing. The parlor had a very vintage feel. It looked like something straight out of the 50’s. A jukebox was glowing effervescently in the corner. Vinyls were framed up on the walls, as well as a vintage guitar. The checkered tiles on the ground reflected the colorful lights strung around the building.

 

"We're closed," the voice yelled, without looking up.

 

Derek rolled his eyes as he walked up to the counter, the young boy behind it looking down at his shoes.

 

"Its 6:55." Derek huffed.

 

The young man threw a hand out in disgust, "and?"

Derek eyed the young man, like a hawk. He looked to be in his early 20's, possibly a college student and he was tall, about Derek's height.

"You close at 7." The larger man scoffed.

"Fine." His voice was monotone, speaking with dread. “Welcome to 32 Bel- _Whoa_.” He looked up at Derek in total surprise. His bright, golden eyes glowing in the light. His hair, a brown mess swooped up in all directions.  

“Uhm, Hi. Sorry, welcome! What can I get for you? I’ve never seen you here before," he looked at Derek apologetically.

 

"Well I mean, we’ve only been open a few weeks, but still we’ve had plenty of people come in! You seem like the type of guy who really enjoys ice cream.” The boy looked at Derek, wrinkling his pointed nose.

 

Derek thought his rambling was oddly adorable, despite his attitude upon entering. The boy seemed nervous, and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

 

He laughed and shrugged his broad shoulders.

“Uh, hi. Yeah, I guess you could say I’m an ice cream connoisseur?” Derek chuckled and the young man burst out into laughter.

 

“Could I get 2 scoops of double chocolate fudge, please?” Derek spoke, in a soft tone.

The boy looked at him ecstatically. "Sure thing!" The young man was already filling a small, plastic tub with a thick, dark sweet.

Derek pulled out his wallet to retrieve his money. He could feel the boy staring at him while he worked.

 

“Someone really likes their sweets!” Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy amusingly.

 

“No, it’s uh, actually for my son.” He stammered, leaving a crisp $10 bill on the counter as the boy scooped the ice cream into the small container.

He flashed Derek a toothy grin, causing him to feel an unexplainable warmth at the boy’s intense friendliness, but it was still nice.

 

“And would you like anything sir? We have plenty for you to try, I’m sure that you’d really like this,” the boy pointed at a tub full of a smooth looking, pink sorbet.

“It’s my favorite and I’m sure you’d really like it because... you seem like you’d like it and… uh, would you like anything?” He let out a nervous chuckle, his face flushing instantly.

 

Derek snickered and kindly rejected his offer. The young scooper placed the plastic tub on the counter between them, “Your change is four doll-“

 

Derek held up a hand, “Keep the change, kid.”

The boy smiled at him, “Thanks! That’s really nice of you. It was nice seeing you! Hope to see you soon! Uh, I mean uh, visit us again soon! Uhm,”

 

Derek grabbed Scott’s ice cream, laughed a little as he thanked the boy and walked out the door.

 

He could hear him yelling a very loud ‘Goodbye sir!’ as the door closed behind him.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. That kid was cute.

 

\------

 

That next Saturday, Scott was begging Derek for some ice cream from _32 Below_ again.

Scott seemed to have really enjoyed it and Derek wanted to see what all the fuss was all about. He gave in, and Scott cheered something about getting ‘all the ice cream he could possibly eat.’

 

Derek took Scott and buckled him into the car. The boy was screaming with joy, excited to go out. “Dad, Dad! They have the best ice cream… _ever_.” Scott was jumping up and down in his seat, and Derek couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was.

 

As Derek pulled into the parking lot, there was but one other car, and it seemed vaguely familiar. Scott let go of his father’s hand and sprinted to the door. Derek could hear the chime from a few feet away before entering the place himself.

 

Again, the place was empty except for the sole worker behind the counter. The late night rush had probably ended and they arrived at just the right time. Scott was already at the counter squealing with excitement.

 

As Derek reached the counter, he realized that the boy behind it was the same one from a few nights ago. The boy looked up at Derek and his lips quivered into a smile.

 

“Hey, you! I remember you. You came in a few days ago. You were here near closing time. Is this your son? Uh, uhm, the one you bought the ice cream for? The one you mentioned?” Derek was a bit surprised that this complete stranger would remember Derek, let alone anything he said.

 

“Uh, yeah. It is.” Derek had no clue what to say, so he nudged Scott calmly, “Say hi, Scott.” Scott stared at him, blushing, before muttering a quiet ‘ _Hi_.’

 

The young man looked down at Scott and smiled at him fondly. “Hi Scott, I’m Stiles.” He said, looking up at Derek as he stated his name.

 

Derek stuck out a hand and offered it to the boy and he shook it without hesitation. “I’m Derek. It’s, uh, nice to meet you?” He chuckled quietly, hoping Stiles wouldn’t notice the slight awkwardness in his voice.

 

Looking down at an eager Scott, Derek rolled his eyes. “What are you going to want Scott?” Scott broke out into giggles, jumping all over the place. ‘Ooh! I want this! No, this! Wait, some of that! That too!’

 

Stiles was chuckling behind the counter. “Cute kid you got there.”

 

Derek looked at him, Stiles’ golden brown eyes staring into his own jade ones. “Thanks.”

 

“Ok, dad, I _finally_ know what I want.” Scott was flailing his arms and saying every word as slowly as possible to make sure Derek understood _exactly_ what he wanted.

 

Derek glanced over at Stiles, “Well you heard him, chief.” Stiles let out a small laugh.

 

“You got it, but uh, wh-what about you? What would you like Der--Sir?” Stiles stopped himself before he could say the man’s name, as if he were an old friend.

 

Derek hadn’t seemed to notice this and was deep in thought about what flavor he wanted. He didn’t want to take up too much of this boy’s time just deciding, even if it was his job.

 

“Surprise me!” Derek could care less what it was, just as long as he wasn’t making things awkward.

 

Stiles smiled at him, “Alright… but do you trust me?” He looked longingly at Derek.

 

“I- uh, yeah. I do.” He shot Stiles a smile, before leaving the money on the counter, and finding a table to sit at.

 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” Scott was running around the store jumping up and down and Stiles couldn’t help but giggle.

 

Stiles’ words were ringing in Derek’s head. _Do you trust me_? He had just introduced himself to this young man and already he was being asked to trust him.

Derek stood up, tried peeking over the counter to see what Stiles was up to, but to no avail Stiles demanded he wait, since it was a ‘surprise.’

 

“So, do you live around here?” The young boy nervously spoke, as he filled two plastic tubs with colorful sweets.

He smiled at Stiles’ attempts to familiarize himself with the taller man. “Yeah, just a few blocks away. My son kept bugging me about how good this place was and wanted to come for more.”

Stiles snorted, before adding a healthy amount of sprinkles onto Scott’s strawberry concoction. “Well, I must serve ice cream pretty darn well then!”

Derek let out a quiet giggle. He looked over at his son who was admiring some well drawn portraits on the wall.

 

Derek got up from his seat and walked over the wall with scattered faces strewn across. There was a very detailed drawing of Elvis Presley framed in the center. A few of some young children running around, a drawing of a man who Derek assumed was the sheriff.

He heard Stiles laugh behind him, “I see you’ve discovered my sketches.”

Derek looked at the boy in amazement. “These are _sketches_?!” Stiles set down two full, clear tubs on a table.

“Ya, I like to draw when I have the time. My uncle owns the place and he thought it’d be great to hang some of my drawings up.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed.

“They’re nothing, they’re not even too good.” Stiles said and Derek looked at him with his mouth wide open.

He pointed at the one of the sheriff and turned to look at Stiles, “That’s my father. As you can see by his badge, he’s the Sheriff.” He chuckled quietly.

“You look like him Stiles.” Derek said as the young man turned to look at him.

“You think so?” He chuckled.

“Who’s this, Mr. Stiles?” Both men turned to look at an amused Scott, pointing at a portrait of a beautiful woman. Her face was angelic. She was laughing in the portrait, hugging a young boy, possibly Stiles.

Stiles’ face went soft, he looked at the drawing affectionately. “That’s my mother. I drew that shortly after she passed away a few years ago. The doctor’s said it was cancer,” he looked at the woman. “They told her she had a few months to live, but my mother was a strong woman and she stayed with us for a year and a half longer.” He smiled at the drawing.

“She’s pretty.” Scott said quietly.

“She sure is, Scott.” Stiles said looking at the two tubs of melting ice cream. Derek was rather confused as to why Stiles was telling two strangers about his personal life, but decided not to question it.

“Well, better not let this go to waste! Here you go, Scott,” he handed Scott a tub full of fluorescent pink ice cream with assorted goodies covering it. “And this one’s for you Derek. A Stiles Surprise!” He slid the tub across a long table and chucked Derek a spoon.

 

Derek sat himself down, Scott not waiting to ravage his sugary treat. Looking down at the rainbow assortment of ice cream, he had a huge grin on his face.

“Thank you Stiles.” The boy looked at Derek with a smile and nodded. Derek took a large spoonful of the colorful mixture and a rather satisfied moan escaped from his mouth.

 

Stiles laughed at this. “Yeah, right? I guess Stiles surprised you!” Derek looked at Stiles, a bit of astonishment in his eyes.

 

“You’re a _real_ catch.” Derek said and Stiles couldn’t help but burst out into laughter.

 

“You know it,” he looked at Derek with serious face. “But do you like it?” Derek nodded in agreement, taking another large spoonful.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Derek.” The boy smiled sweetly at him.

 

\------

“Look, I’m not saying that you’re a dork, but you’re a dork!” Stiles playfully punched Derek’s arm. The two of them were sitting across from each other in the empty parlor.

They were both giggling and flinging sprinkles at each other. “Stop Stiles, or I’ll make sure you regret that!” Derek grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and chucked them at Stiles, one by one.

The younger boy fastidiously avoided each one, standing up and jumping through the small area, all the while laughing. “You’ll never take me alive, copper!” Derek stopped and rolled his eyes.

“ _Clever_ , a cop joke.” He laughed and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well duh. My dad is the sher-” Stiles slipped on a puddle of water, flinging everything in his hands across the room. Derek raced over to him, and caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

“Whoa, you alright there kid? Stiles standing up, Derek’s arms around him.

The boy looked into Derek’s eyes, “Y-yeah. I am now…” Derek looked at him, confused. He was snapped back into reality by the sound of the door opening. The chime of the small bell could be heard.

Stiles turned and dusted himself off. “Dad! Hey, you’re outta work early!” The sheriff nodded at his son, eyes focused on the man who was just holding him. He pointed a finger at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, dad, this is Derek, a friend of mine.” The sheriff stepped around his son and slowly made his way over to Derek. He held out a hand, a stern look on his face.

“Sir, it’s nice to meet you.” Derek nervously shook his hand.

The sheriff nodded, “The pleasures all mine. Please call me John, son.” Stiles ran over two where the two were standing and jumped in between them. “He just came to visit me after he got out of work, to keep me company.” The sheriff looked at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles grumbled something at his father and waggled his eyebrows.

“I just stopped by to help my son close up. No big deal.” He looked at Derek. Derek nodded vigorously, and Stiles had to bite back a laugh.

“I can stay and help as well.” Said Derek and the sheriff nodded approvingly.

After the three had finished, the Sheriff saluted Derek, hugged his son and walked out to car. Stiles looked at Derek embarrassingly. “I am so sorry about my Dad. He _is_ the sheriff ya know, he looks out for me.”

Derek laughed, “don’t worry about it. I understand.”

“Well, I uhm, have to get going. Thanks for coming in today. I’m glad I got to see you… uh, yeah. I’ll uh, see you around? Maybe tomorrow or the next day, uh,” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and let out a throaty laugh.

“Of course you will Stiles.” Stiles’ face turned a bright pink as he smiled at Derek.

Stiles looked at Derek, remembering something. “Wait, before I forget, give me your phone!”

 

Derek looked at Scott in amusement, pulling out his phone and handing it to him.

 

Stiles smiled at him, and handed Derek his phone back. He was about to put it away, when he felt it buzz calmly.

 

**From: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**Now you can always talk to me :)**

“You’re a dork, you know that Stiles?” Stiles looked at Derek smugly.

“But you’re still my friend, so that makes you a dork by association.” Derek snorted and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

“Later Kid.” Stiles turned around, a smile growing on his face.

“Later Der,” and he walked to his car.

\------

 

“Dad! Let’s go to the mall! There’s a new video game that came out in stores. Can I get it, can I? Huh?” Scott was vigorously pulling on Derek’s sleeve, trying to get his father to cave.

 

“Please, daaaaad.” He looked down at Scott, who was giving him puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes before finally, once again, giving in.

 

Derek had been falling for Scott’s puppy dog eyes since he was 5 years old. But every time he did it, Derek just couldn’t resist. He just got in his car and drove.

 

When they arrived, Derek pulled out his phone and sent Stiles a message.

**To: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**Scott’s dragging me to the mall. Help.**

Seconds later, his phone buzzed.

**From: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**No way! I’m at the mall! Maybe I’ll run into you guys ;).**

 

Derek laughed and after a few minutes of Scott leading him, they finally made it to video game store. Scott was screaming his head off about how happy he was and all Derek could feel was shock.

 

He picked up a game, browsing through multiple rows. $55 for a video game? All he could ask himself was, _who was dumb enough to spend this kind of money on a game_?

Derek heard his name being called and he turned to see Stiles walking up to them. “Hey Hales, Fancy running into you here.” He laughed and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I literally _just_ told you we were here.” Derek snorted and Stiles nodded, laughing.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing, uh, Scott saw a commercial for a new game he wanted and made me bring him here so I could get it for him.” Scott smiled mischievously

 

“Oh Cool! You mean _Full Blood Moon_? The one with werewolves? It’s pretty rad! I’m here because my dad’s birthday is coming up so I’m gift shopping!”

 

Derek looked at Stiles with a smile, “tell your father happy birthday from us.”

“Will do.” Stiles nodded happily.

Derek turned and looked down at his son. “As for you Scott, you didn’t tell me this game was violent?”

 

“Uhm, well dad, I was gonna.”

 

Stiles chuckled quietly. Derek turned and he gave him a wide smile, “I used to do the same thing when I was his age, smart kid.” He tousled Scott’s hair, as the boy let out a giggle.

 

“It’s alright, dad. I don’t want it anymore.” The young boy smiled at Stiles.

“Well, I uh, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys later.” Stiles smiled.

“Bye Stiles.” Derek said, pulling Stiles into a hug. Stiles’ face flushed, turning bright pink. A smile was plastered across his face.

“Bye.” He giggled and walked out of the store.

\------

 

Derek was starting to like Stiles. Like, _really_ like Stiles. He enjoyed visiting Stiles at the parlor. He only liked visiting during the quiet hours of the day and Stiles didn’t seem to mind.

 

He was leaving work and decided that he and Scott could visit Stiles before the shop closed.

 

He drove home, a smile on his face the whole way. He parked in front of his neighbor’s house, to pick up Scott. His neighbor, Mrs. Dawson, was kind enough to watch over Scott everyday while Derek was at work.

 

Mrs. Dawson was a sweet, old lady of about 70. She lived alone, since her husband had passed away a few years back, but a numerous amount of cats kept her company and Scott seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

 

She had been taking care of Scott while Derek worked, since he came to live with Derek. She’d grown fond of both of them, treating them like her own children.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mrs. Dawson. Busy day." She smiled at Derek sweetly.

 

"Oh, hush dear. It’s no bother." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Scott gave her a hug.

 

Scott walked out and hugged Derek. “ Hey dad. Are we going to visit Mr. Stiles?” His eyes were pleading, looking up at him.

 

Mrs. Dawson gave Derek a curious smile. "Oh, Mr. Stiles? Who is this?"

 

Derek huffed, knowing too well Mrs. Dawson would question him. "Just a friend Mrs. Dawson." The elderly woman grabbed Derek's hand and placed hers over it gently.

 

"Don't worry dear. I won't say a word." Mrs. Dawson winked at Derek, who looked a bit irritated.

 

Derek kindly said his goodbyes and grabbed Scott's hand.

“Yeah Scotty, I was in the mood for something sweet.” Derek wasn’t talking about ice cream though.

 

Scott could never contain his excitement whenever they would visit Stiles. Although, neither could Derek.

 

As they approached _32 Below_ , the sign glowing in the distance, all the lights were off. Stiles was closing up.

 

Derek parked his car, and pulled out his phone. It was 8:35. Of course, the shop closed at 8:30.

 

Stiles stuck his keys back into his pocket and happily walked over to Derek, who was getting out of his car.

 

"Hey Derek. Sorry, you were so close." Stiles chuckled, patting Derek's back.

 

Scott’s whines could be heard coming from the car and he could hear Scott calling him over.

“Dad, dad! Mr. Stiles should come with us to dinner!” Scott loudly whispered into Derek’s ear.

 

“I’m sure Stiles has other plans, I wouldn’t want to bother him.” Derek turned back to Stiles to find him staring at Derek curiously.

 

“What’s up?” Stiles looked excited, but confused. Derek really wanted to spend some time with Stiles, outside the shop. He never bothered asking Stiles, because he figured the young boy wouldn’t want to.

 

Derek hesitated for a moment, but the words escaped his mouth. “Scott and I wanted to know,” he let out a nervous sigh. “If... it’s not too much to ask… would you like to join us for d-dinner?” Derek tried not to stammer, but you Stiles had to have noticed. He rubbed a hand across his neck, face turning a bright pink.

 

“Yes! Yes! I mean… yeah, th-that’d be nice… i-if that’s ok with you?”

 

Scott could be heard yelling from the back, “Yeah, that’s _perfectly_ ok Mr. Stiles!”

 

“O-of course it is Stiles.” Derek gave him a fond smile. He really wanted to say, _It's always ok, I love spending time with you_ , but of course, he refrained.

 

"Just follow behind, Stiles."

 

"Yeah, yeah! Sure!" Stiles sprinted to his car, a huge grin strewn across his face.

 

\------

 

Derek grinned towards Stiles, removing his shoes, and motioning Stiles to do so as well.

 

“Go ahead, get comfortable. My house is yours.” Stiles pulled his shoes off and let out a nervous laugh.

 

"I'm making chicken parmesan with spaghetti. Is that ok?" The older man looked at Stiles in a familiar way, loving.

 

Stiles stammered, looking nervous. "Y-yeah that's perfect. Whatever you make is alright with me. Everything you do is perfect. Uh, I mean," Derek chuckled as Stiles' face turned a bright red.

 

"Sorry," Stiles smiled at him nervously. "Yeah that would be great."

 

"You want something to drink? Coffee? Water? Beer?" Derek was rummaging through the fridge, gazing at everything he had.

 

"I'll take a beer." He flashed a toothy grin and Derek couldn’t help but feel good.

 

Derek pulled two, ice cold beers out from the large, silver refrigerator and tossed one over to Stiles. “Thanks Der.”

 

“Anytime, kid.” He walked back into the kitchen and began preparing the meal.

 

Derek wished every day was like this. Him and Stiles coming home from work together, sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer, enjoying each other’s company. But he knew that was a far-fetched idea.

“Thanks for coming over Stiles.” Derek said as the young man nodded appreciatively.

\------

 

"Dad, when's dinner gonna be ready? I'm hungry..." Derek answered him before directing him to the living room, where Stiles was, to watch cartoons with him.

 

Stiles had gotten up from the couch and was chuckling at how cute the little boy was. "I'm sorry about Scott." Derek wasn’t embarrassed, but he hoped it didn’t bother Stiles too much.

 

"Don't be, he's a great kid… Just like you’re a great dad." He smiled fondly at the older man. Derek looked up into Stiles’ eyes, the younger one looking back at him with kindness in his smile.

 

“Th-thank you Stiles. That means a lot…” Stiles smiled at him, his face endearing.

“Uh, dinner is almost ready, sorry for taking so long." Derek said, Stiles with a bewildered look on his face.

 

"You don't have to apologize so much Derek. I-It's fine, don't worry." He smiled at Derek, and he could feel his face turning a bright red. “I love spending time with you… two. You don’t need to apologize for every little thing. Can I help set up the table?”

 

Derek threw up a hand and laughed. “Of course not! You’re our guest. Just sit back, relax, and let the master,” he pointed at himself with a casual grin. “Work his magic.”

 

“You’re a dork you know that, Derek?” The younger of the two smiled at Derek before letting out a rambunctious laugh.

 

“But I’m a cool dork,” he smiled, holding back a laugh. “That’s all that matters to me.”

 

Stiles chuckled quietly, setting his beer down on the counter and huffed. “Derek, I-I think we need to talk.” Derek was filling each plate with food as he listened intently to Stiles.

 

“Ya, ya. Sure anything.” Derek says, smiling.

 

Stiles looked down at his shoes, breathing rapidly. “Uhm, well,” he picked up two dishes full of vegetables to move them over to the dining room table, almost dropping one from nerves.

 

“A-are you ok, Stiles?” Derek asked.

 

He looked squeamish, his natural blush had gone and he was now standing there, pale.

 

He let out a large breath and some of the color returned to his face. “Y-ya, I just, I wanted to say thank you for having me over. It’s nice to get out of my apartment now and then.“

Derek smiled at him, “of course kid. I love being around you! It’s no bother.” He served some spaghetti onto each plate as he spoke.

“D-do you trust me Derek?” The same words, from the second time they met. Stiles looked a bit nervous.

“With my life.” Derek smiled at him reassuringly.

The boy huffed. “Derek, I lik-”

 

“Dad! Is dinner ready yet?” Both of them turned to see a hungry Scott. Derek grabbed the last plate and walked into the dining room with the other two.

 

“Scott, how many times have I told you to wait?” He looked up at his father, a bit ashamedly and scoffed. Derek looked over at Stiles, who looked crushed.

 

\------

 

After dinner, Scott was yelling about being sleepy, and Derek had to put the little one to bed. “I’m going to tuck Scott in, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles started picking up dishes quietly, but with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later Derek returned to find Stiles moving back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, carrying dishes. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, “Stiles, put those down, you don’t have to help.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek through a smile, walking to the kitchen, dishes in hand.

 

Derek and Stiles washed the dishes in a comfortable silence, glancing over at each other on occasion and smiling. Derek nudged Stiles’ shoulder with his own playfully and giggled. Before they knew it, it’d become a soap water frenzy, bubbles floating everywhere.

 

Stiles scooped a handful bubbles and spread them on Derek’s face, laughing all the while. Derek wiped them off and looked down at the sink full of soapy water maliciously.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Stiles couldn’t help but nervously laugh. Derek grabbed a large mound of bubbles and threw them all over Stiles. Laughing, Stiles took some from his shoulder and wiped it on Derek’s cheek.

Derek attempted to wipe it off, while stiles used a dish rag to remove the last of the bubbles that were on him. Stiles looked up at Derek and noticed a spot on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Uh, y-you’ve got some ri-right there,” Stiles motioned to his lips with his thumb, attempting to point out exactly where they were.

 

Derek brushed the opposite side with his finger, “is it gone?”

 

Stiles snorted, “no, here let me get it.” Before Stiles knew what he was doing, he leaned in and planted his lips against Derek’s. Derek could feel Stiles’ warm breath against his lips, and wasn’t exactly sure how to feel.

****  
  


Stiles broke the kiss and sighed, before the realization hit him. _He just kissed Derek_. His eyes went wide, making him look like a deer in headlights.

 

He was frozen, “I-I, I have to go, I’m sorry.” He turned to the living room, grabbed his things and made his way towards the door.

 

“Stiles, wait,” Derek blurted.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Derek.” Stiles ran out, tears in his eyes. He hopped into his Jeep and before Derek could stop him, he was gone. Just like that.

 

\------

**To: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**Please answer me.**

 

Nothing.

 

**To: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**Stiles, please. I miss you...**

Derek put his phone down and only seconds after it was on the table, it buzzed shortly. He turned the screen on, _1 New Message_.

 

**From: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**No Derek, I’m sorry.**

Great, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

 

**To: Stiles the Best Guy Ever!**

**Please, talk to me!**

This time there was no response. Derek let out a sigh and chucked his phone on his dresser. He rubbed his eyes, full of sleep, and walked out from his room and into the kitchen where Scott was eating breakfast.

 

"Hey, dad. Want some cereal?" The young boy held up his spoon, waving it casually.

"Uh, no that's alright Scotty. Thanks." Derek rubbed a hand on his jaw, his face full of stubble from not having cared to shave.

 

Scott looked at Derek puzzlingly, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Scott," Derek sighed.

 

"Is it because of Mr. Stiles?" The young boy's face full of concern. Derek shot the boy a look of crazed embarrassment.

"U-uh, I said it was nothing Scott!" Derek panted, looking at Scott with a barely believable, stern look.

Scott giggled and rolled his eyes, "Alright dad, whatever. I _believe_ you."

Scott stood up, placed his dishes in the sink and walked over to the living room. He threw on his shoes and a small backpack and head for the door. "Dad, I'll be over at Mrs. Dawson's, make sure to say hi to Mr. Stiles for me." He flashed his dad a knowing smile, before walking out.

 

Stiles was absolutely right. Scott was a _really_ smart kid.

 

\------

Derek was driving at a breakneck speed. Everything was a blur to him, he was terrified. He was at the last red light, before he realized that he was within a 100 feet of _32 Below_.

 

He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. Again, Stiles large, green jeep was the only car in sight.

 

He entered the shop, the familiar bell ringing as the door closed.

He saw Stiles propping his head up with his fist, shoulder on the counter.

“Welcome to 32- Derek!” He looked at the older man with terror in his eyes. Derek slowly walked up to him, not saying a word.

“Derek, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“ Derek held up a hand and huffed.

The boy looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. “Why didn’t you let me talk to you Stiles? I missed you. A lot.” Stiles wiped the tears forming in his eyes and let out a whimper.

“D-Derek, I’m sorry. I was scared, and when I kissed you I thought I’d ruined our friendship. I was so mad at myself. I shouldn’t hav-“ Derek grabbed the younger boy’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles was panting, his eyes wide with shock.

 

Derek broke the kiss and let out a satisfied sigh. “Good. Now we’re even.” Derek muttered quietly, through a smile.

Stiles looked confused, shocked, satisfied, and ecstatic all at once. “Wh-what?!” He took a deep breath, his eyes still full of shock.

“I like you Stiles. A lot.” Derek said, as if it were ridiculously obvious.

“R-really? I thought you were angry at me for having kissed you.” He looked relieved.

“Of course not, if anything I was hurt that you ran out.” He smiled.

“But, I had no idea.” Stiles panted.

Derek smiled at him fondly, “do you trust me?”

Stiles smiled at the older man, and pecked him on the cheek. “ _With my life_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm not really fond of my work, so this is the first "official" fic I've completed. I'm wondering if this should be more than one chapter? I don't know... maybe. Thanks a lot!


End file.
